


Defused

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: Many thanks to Kuukkeli for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!





	Defused

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147112) by [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli). 

> Many thanks to Kuukkeli for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

死锁低声怒吼着，引擎发出威胁的轰隆声。他的磁场在他周围翻腾不休；发出剧烈的脉冲，掀起汹涌的波浪。

他站在他们公寓的落地窗前，双臂交叉放在胸前。当他试图使自己冷静下来时，他的排风扇嗡嗡作响。他牙关咬紧，下巴紧绷，脖子和肩膀因烦躁而拉紧。

房间里传来的窃窃私语仍在他脑海中回响。

“飞翼怎么可能和他在一起？他是个霸天虎。”

“我敢打赌他只不过是个讨厌鬼。”

“是啊，以及那样的战斗技巧？”

“嘘。他在朝这边看。”

毫不夸张地说，回家的路上心情糟糕透顶。他默默地诅咒着身边的每一个人和每一件事，极力抑制住想要发泄的冲动。

幸运的是，他设法控制住了自己的脾气。不过，只是勉强而已。

喷气机叹了口气，放下手头正在做的一切，走向他愤怒的情人。他用胳膊搂着死锁的腰，把下巴搁在他抬得很高的肩膀上。他感觉到了地面单位磁场中的某些东西，那东西刺伤了飞翼、让飞翼感到很难受。

“除了为你在城堡里听到的事道歉之外，我不知道还能说什么。”他的喃喃低语传入死锁的接收器，“但是……我希望你知道我不像其他骑士那样想。”

从跑车身上传来的咆哮声并不令人心安。

飞翼叹了口气，紧紧地抱住他。“放心吧，死锁。”他低声说，“我和他们不一样。”

没错，死锁提醒自己。我不需要那些混蛋的同意。

飞翼吻上死锁头雕左侧尖角的末梢，使他的两个尖角都抽搐了一下，从耷拉的姿态中微微振作起来。他们默不作声地站着，飞翼温暖、舒缓的磁场进一步帮助死锁冷静下来。

随着死锁慢慢融化在触碰中，咆哮声消失了。白色的机甲继续亲吻着头雕的尖角，然后是他的脸颊，他的下巴，最后是他绷紧的脖子。

当飞翼用嘴唇沿着他的脖子轻拂，并留下温柔的吻时，一阵寒颤从双色机甲的脊柱蔓延开来。他咬了咬下唇，但无法抑制从嘴里发出的呻吟声，他的手臂停在了机翼的顶部。

在飞翼更紧密地压向地面单位的机身时，温柔的吻变成了轻咬和啃噬。

刚才还在死锁磁场中翻滚的愤怒，现在完全被别的东西所取代。

END.


End file.
